


Deliver Us

by MiracleofUnicorns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleofUnicorns/pseuds/MiracleofUnicorns
Summary: Long ago.Far away.There was a land where Monsters stayed.Humans soon arrived.Monsters wanted peace.But they both knew the fighting would never cease.Humans won.Monsters lost.It was the King who lessened the cost.Asgore was confident.Asgore was brave.Humans spared the Monsters…But.Made.Them.Their.Slaves.Long ago.Far away.There is a land where Monsters still stay.





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago.

Far away.

There was a land where Monsters stayed.

Humans soon arrived.

Monsters wanted peace.

But they both knew the fighting would never cease.

Humans won.

Monsters lost.

It was the King who lessened the cost.

Asgore was confident.

Asgore was brave.

Humans spared the Monsters…

But.

Made.

Them.

Their.

Slaves.

Long ago.

Far away.

There is a land where Monsters still stay.

 

__________________________________

 

It had been years since Asriel had fallen. But Toriel continued to visit his garden every day since. She made time to at least glance upon it, missing her only child. Asgore visited it as well, to give it his special touch. The golden flowers shined brightly thanks to him. And sometimes, Toriel  couldn't help but notice Asriel's face in some of the flowers. But only sometimes.

 

This time, however, she definitely saw a face. It just wasn't her son's. A baby slept among the flowers, nestled in so deep that if Toriel hadn't watched over the garden for so long, she wouldn't have noticed the child. Toriel drew in close, carefully picking up the baby. It had to be at least a year old already. Somebody had cared enough for this baby to help it reach its first year.

 

Toriel looked around, wondering where the baby's parent was until the little one sang out in distress. At least Toriel now knew the baby was alive. Speaking of the baby… something was strange about it…. The baby was very humanoid, more so than any monster she had seen. But the baby also had a hint of magic in it….

 

“Toriel.”

 

The goat woman nearly bleated in fright as her husband sneaked up behind her.

 

“Asgore! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Toriel gasped, spinning around to face him.

 

Asgore had once been a proud boss monster. His golden locks long and shiny whenever sunlight touched him. But now he was a broken man. The humans had shaved him when they took the freedom of monsters. And now, though it had grown back, his hair was still short and now dirty from the hard labor.

 

Still, he managed to smiled at Toriel.

 

“Apologies, my love, I didn't mean to give you such a fright.” The former king softly said. His eyes traveled down to what Toriel was holding. Hate lit up in his eyes.

 

“What is that?” Asgore growled.

 

Toriel couldn't blame Asgore. She didn't like what the humans had done her and her people either. Even so…

 

“A baby… Asgore, I think they're alone…” Toriel calmly explained, moving closer to her husband.

 

“No.” Asgore snapped, “After what they did to our son, why should we pity one of theirs?”

 

“Please, Asgore, just look at the child.” Toriel pleaded, holding up the baby. “Do you see any of hate and greed in this one that the others hold?”

 

Asgore bore his teeth, nose scrunched in distaste. But soon he also peered into those soulful eyes the baby held.

 

He saw something much more than that too…

 

Asgore couldn't help but fall in love as his heart melted for the child. His paternal instincts kicked into overdrive, desperately wishing for a child to raise. Slowly, he reached out. Toriel, equally as careful, slowly gave him the humanoid child.

 

“There is no one?” Asgore asked.

 

Toriel shook her head.

 

Asgore looked down at the child, who reached up to grab onto what little whiskers he had. The former king chuckled, his eyes brightening up for the first time in a long time.

 

“Then we will raise this little one… would that be okay with you, Toriel?” Asgore said as he turned towards his wife.

 

She didn't have to say anything, it was written all over her face. Her eyes were just as bright.

 

“Then let's take them home… before we are spotted.” Asgore smiled softly. “They will need a name…”

 

“Oh please dear, let me name them.” Toriel smiled weakly. She knew Asgore wasn't the best when it came to naming things. Asgore gave a weak chuckle before he motioned for her to continue.

 

“How about…” Toriel began, “Frisk?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another child.  
> Another chance.  
> But can the Dreemurrs survive life's dance?

A year passed. A happy year. Frisk was the best thing that had ever happened to them since the monsters lost the war. Since Toriel's and Asgore's son was dusted right in front of them.

 

The child happily embraced their new monster parents, giggling at Asgore's silly faces and cuddling close to Toriel by the fire. Frisk didn't understand their situation, or why Asgore sometimes came home with deep cuts on his back. The only thing Frisk knew was that they were in a loving family.

 

However. when Toriel threw open their cottage's door, Frisk knew something was wrong. They waddled after Toriel as she rushed to Asgore's side, tears in her eyes.

 

“ASGORE!!!” she screamed, grabbing onto him. Asgore immediately pulled her into his arms, hugging her close.

 

“Shhh, it's okay, Tori, you're not there any more.” Asgore cooed. But Toriel pulled away, shaking her head.

 

“No! It's not that, the humans…” Toriel gasped, trying to control her crying so she could push the words out.

 

Asgore frowned, his eyes narrowing. “What about the humans?”

 

“They're dusting the children…” Toriel whimpered.

 

Shock hit Asgore like a ton of bricks. The humans had done a lot of things to the monsters, but he never thought that they were capable to commit such atrocities. Or at least he never thought that they would.

 

Asgore’s eyes rested on Frisk. The oblivious child smiled back at him, toddling over to give him a hug. They definitely could pass as a human. But Frisk also had some monster in them. And if they were found with Asgore and Toriel…

 

Asgore frowned, reaching down to pick up Frisk. They were still so small, able to fit in the crook of his arm like they did last year.

 

“I'm not going to lose another child to them.” Asgore growled, his voice breaking a little. Toriel nodded in agreement, her claws still gripping onto Asgore's sleeve.

 

“What are we going to do?” she whispered. The former king kissed Toriel, nuzzling their noses together. “Go try to stall the humans, I shall liberate our child.” Asgore promised.

 

Toriel's desperate expression turned into one of determination. Asgore couldn't help but smile as his Queen resurfaced, if only for a moment. Quickly, she pulled away to rush back out, now on a mission.

 

Asgore grabbed his tattered cloak, pulling it on as he, himself, rushed out of the back door. With Frisk hidden under the cloak, he was able to run through the streets unnoticed by the human guards. Screams and crying filled the air, but so did the light from Toriel's fire. Asgore prayed that she would be safe as he rushed past the chaos. He wanted nothing more than to jump into the fray. But Frisk was the objective here.

 

He didn't stop running.

He couldn't stop running.

He would NOT lose another child to the wrath humans had brought unto his people.

 

Asgore hardly noticed when he ran into the river near the monster compound. Even when the cold water washed at his back, he didn't notice. Frisk, on the other hand, definitely noticed. They cried as the cold water drenched them. Which just made them feel colder. The boss monster snapped out of his focused state and tried to hush them. The crying would draw the humans near. And then… Asgore shuddered at the thought of it.

 

But Frisk continued to cry. And they did draw attention to themselves. Just not the kind of attention Asgore thought they would bring.

 

A river person bubbled up from under the depths of the river. Another monster… one that apparently had avoided the humans.

 

“King Asgore, what are you doing in my river… with a human baby?” the River Person sing-songed, tilting their head at the sight.

 

“I am no longer a King, River Person, and this is not a human… though they can pass as one…” Asgore replied, showing Frisk to them. Frisk started up at the River Person, their curiosity rising higher than their distress.

 

“You will always be my King, tra-la-la.” the River Person sang again. Asgore smiled weakly. He was so lucky to have such a loyal people. Still, he couldn't help but feel like he failed them all.

 

“Tell me, River Person, why have I not seen you in the compound?” Asgore asked, hope fluttering up in him.

 

“The humans think I am a god, they cannot see my face so they assume I am human too, tra-la-la!” River Person sang with laughter in their voice.

 

Asgore's smile stretched from ear to ear.

“Please, River Person, help me to help my child.” Asgore pleaded, holding up Frisk to the River Person. “The humans are dusting monster children, my Frisk may pass as human, but if they're found with me the humans will dust them too.” his voice trembled, this monster was Frisk's ticket to freedom. To living a full life.

 

The River Person stared at Frisk, their expressionless face telling Asgore nothing. But soon, two watery hands lifted from the river and gently took Frisk, wrapping them in reeds so the cold water wouldn't touch the child.

 

“I know of a place, tra-la-laaa.” the River Person sang, cradling Frisk in their arms. Asgore smiled, tears reaching his eyes but never falling. He kissed Frisk's forehead, his last goodbye to a child he only had a year with but fell in love with so quickly.

 

Asgore watched as the River Person melted back into the river with a bubble of air surrounding Frisk. He stayed even as he lost sight of Frisk, staring blankly upriver.

 

“Please, River Person, if you know where they can be free, please… deliver them there…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend?  
> Or a new foe?  
> The red beating heart will tell you so.

Dark.

 

It was so dark.

 

And cold.

 

Yet… he couldn't feel anything. He was numb to the world around him. And that was terrifying.

 

“Hello?!” he cried out in vain. There was no one nearby, just darkness and more of the same. All he could do was wait. Wait for someone to find him. Or wait for his eventual decay.

 

It seemed like forever as he waited, counting the days, the months, the years. But then, a light.

 

“Hello?” a soft voice called back.

 

In an instant, the world opened back up again. He could see the sun again, feel its light. And right in front of him was…. A human?

 

He shouted out in fright, backing away from the human until he couldn't move any longer. It wasn't that he didn't want to move away, it was more like he was up against an invisible wall and couldn't get away.

 

“Woah! It's okay! I won't hurt you…” the human called to him as they crouched low, slowly approaching him. If anything, that made him feel worse if not angry. “Are you okay?” the human asked.

 

He looked up at the human, not sure what to feel. The last thing he remembered was a war. Fighting, death, blood and dust shed. Death. And here was a human being… nice? To him???

 

“N..no… I'm not, I don't know what happened or where I am… or where my parents are…” he whimpered, sniffling as he started to cry. Interesting enough, the human cried with him, tears falling just as fast as his own.

 

“Shh, it's okay… I'm sure we can find your parents…” the human began, reaching out to touch him. But as their hand made contact… it went right through him. He stared at the human with wide eyes, the human looked just as surprised as he felt.

 

“You…” the human began, “You're a spirit?”

 

Suddenly everything came back to him. He didn't leave the war unscathed. He had fallen.

 

“Why are you here, spirit?” the human asked when he didn't respond.

 

“I… I don't know…” he replied.

 

“Do you know your name?” the human asked, leaning towards him. The invisible wall was strangely gone, allowing him to lean away from the human. But he couldn't move too far from the human or else he would meet the wall again.

 

“My name… my name… I…” he frowned, looking down at his claws. He wasn't sure. Everything was turned upside down. The world no longer made sense.

 

“Do you mind if I give you a nickname?” the human asked, not waiting for an answer. Which inadvertently took him away from the ledge of the pool of existential crisis he was about to dive into.

 

“S-sure…” he replied, watching the human think of a name. They hummed in thought until their eyes brighten up.

 

“I think I'll call you, Flowey!” they smiled.

 

He snorted, not expecting that name. “Flowey? Why call me that?” he asked.

 

“Because you're covered in flowers! You have a crown of it too!” they smiled. He looked down at himself and couldn't help but to also notice the golden flowers that stretched from the center of his chest to his fingers and toes like veins. Oh… well, he guessed that made sense.

 

“Okay… Howdy! I'm Flowey!” he couldn't help but to giggle. “What's your name?” he asked with a smile. The human giggled in return, enticing a blush to form on his cheeks.

 

“I'm Frisk!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a true beginning?  
> Or the beginning of the end?  
> Fate won't tell you, it likes to play pretend.

Frisk giggled as they ran down the alabaster hall, bowl in hand. Flowey, a hostage in the situation, allowed Frisk to effortlessly drag him along.

 

“He's going to be mad, you know.” Flowey warned Frisk, rolling his eyes.

 

“He won't find out!” Frisk grinned, ducking behind a corner and waited.

 

“This prank has you written all over it.” Flowey reminded them, a smirk gradually forming on his lips.

 

Frisk turned to face Flowey when they saw their older siblings walking down the hall. “Shhh, it's Chara.” they whispered, hiding the evidence behind their back.

 

“Talking to your spirit friend again, Frisk?” Chara called over, approaching them. The older human walked with a confident step. It had only been days ago when Chara was told that they would be the next in line for the throne. And now they were more princely. Which, in Frisk's mind, meant that their older sibling was now boring.

 

“Oh, hey Chara!” Frisk called, ignoring Chara's taunt. Frisk often had tried to convince Chara about Flowey's existence, but failed every time. It was no longer worth trying to convince them again.

 

“I'm just waiting.” Frisk smiled up at Chara, handing them the bowl. Chara just looked confused, but took it anyways.

 

“Waiting for what?” Chara asked. No sooner did they say that, Chara received an answer. The sound of a thud echoed throughout the halls, quickly followed by a howl on anguish.

 

“WHY IS THERE A PUDDLE OF TOMATO SAUCE HERE?!?!?!???” the person screamed.

 

Chara went pale, recognizing the voice. Their head swiveled about, looking for Frisk who had already vanished.

 

“CHARA!!!!”

 

Chara immediately looked up, their eyes wide in terror.

 

It was a tall skeleton, he was a proud and beautiful monster… he was also absolutely covered in the offending tomato sauce.

 

And Chara was holding a bowl covered in it.

 

“Really Chara??? You wasted all of that tomato sauce… and didn't even bother to add spaghetti?!?!?!???” the monster huffed.

 

“Papyrus! Wait! It's not what it looks like!” Chara pleaded.

 

“That's what a guilty person would say! I am informing your parents of this!” the tall skeleton huffed. He turned on his heel and bounded out of there, nearly flying as he bounded so high. 

 

Frisk giggled from their hiding spot behind one of the tall pillars. Flowey joined in with a menacing looking smile draped across his face. It quickly vanished, however, when Chara found them.

 

“Frisk! Watch ou--!!!” Flowey shouted. But it was too late.

 

Chara had smacked Frisk with the, very hard, bowl in anger.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!!!!” Chara screamed as Frisk clutched onto their own head. “HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR RULER!!!” they shouted again, kicking Frisk. “And in front of Papyrus too! You KNOW I like him!!! You KNOW I was going to ask him to be my hand servant!!!!” Chara added.

 

It continued like this for what seemed like agonizing hours. And Flowey couldn't do anything to help. Eventually, Chars got bored and stomped away, leaving Frisk curled up as a bloody mess.

 

“H-Hey, Frisk…” Flowey whimpered, hands phasing through his human friends as he tried to comfort them. “You're okay, you're okay, just… just don't give up okay???? Please…” he sniffled, tears forming in his eyes. He had always been a cry baby.

 

But finally, Frisk did move, their arms shuddering as they tried to lift themselves up. “Chara… never did that before….” Frisk whimpered, leaning over onto the wall where Flowey sat. They were just say inside of one another.  But it was the only way they could show affection or reach out to one another.

 

“I think the whole ‘Supreme Ruler of the Surface World title has gotten to their heads.” Flowey huffed. Frisk smiled, giving a weak smile.

 

“I hope not…” Frisk replied softly.

 

“Wow… you look like shit.” a voice called bluntly. Frisk’s head snapped up, flinching as the being drew closer.

 

“Sans…” Frisk began before the short skeleton pressed a phalange against the human's lips.

“Ah, Ah, you're just gonna say you tripped down a flight if stairs ain't ya?” Sans grinned… he was always grinning. Frisk had never seen Sans frown.

 

Frisk frowned, they weren't going to say that…. But…

 

“Please don't tell Chara, it will just make it worse…” Frisk whispered.

 

Sans stared at Frisk for a moment before he plopped down next to the human,

 

“So, what's up?” Sans asked, wrapping an arm around Frisk. He was so casual around Frisk, it was almost treasonous. But Frisk liked it. Their family rarely showed affection. It was like humans were starving from lack of love but didn't know it.

 

“I pranked Papyrus…” Frisk began. And without hesitation, Sans laughed.

 

“What was the prank???” Sans questioned, wheezing.

 

“It was tomato sauce on the floor… he slipped and fell in it, I thought he would have noticed it since there was so much of it, but nope!” Frisk giggled, leaning closer against Sans as they giggled together.

 

Frisk giggled until it began to hurt, reaching up to hold onto their head once more.

 

“Hold on, I got you.” Sans promised and gently pressed his phalanges against the human's head. And in a moment, it was like the pain had vanished. Frisk let out a sigh of relief. They wrapped their arms around Sans and leaned up against him. Sure, Sans was a bony skeleton and it hurt to hug nm him, but he was the only one in the castle who gave them any kind of affection.

 

“Thank you Sans… I just…. I didn't see it coming…” Frisk murmured, touching their head. It was only a ghost feeling now. “Do… Do you ever feel like you don't belong?”

 

At that, Sans snorted.

“Only every day of my life.” Sans chuckled. Right, he was a monster slave in a palace full of humans. Frisk’s cheeks flushed hotly with embarrassment. Sans noticed, patting their shoulder.

 

“Ey, don't worry about it, what's up?” Sans softly asked.

 

Frisk looked down at their hands, not sure what to say. But all doubt went away as Flowey hovered his hand over Frisk's. They smiled before frowning again to look over at Sans.

 

“I just… I feel like I'm not apart of Chara's family…” Frisk explained. “It's crazy, but I honestly feel better around you!”

 

“Crazy? Really? I'm wounded.” Sans chuckled.

 

“I'm serious.” Frisk replied, curling up into a tighter ball.

 

Sans rubbed Frisk's back in silence, his face becoming more neutral. “Honestly?” Sans began, “It doesn't surprise me that you feel this way.” Sans murmured, looking over at Frisk. Their eyes met, though Frisk had to quickly look away.

 

“Why is that?” Frisk asked.

 

“There's a certain spark to you, like you can do more than just prance around playing ruler like Chara does.” Sans added.

 

“What do you mean by spark???” Frisk pressed, leaning closer to Sans.

 

“I mean… magical humans are rare, so rare that's why me an’ Paps are the royal magic advisors and not a human.”

 

Frisk stared up at Sans,  not believing a word he said….. yet hoping it was possible. Sans rubbed the human's shoulder for a moment before pulling away. “I gotta go, the king and queen wanted their fortunes today.” Sans chuckled weakly. “But, uh…. Maybe you should go to the monster compound… find someone who could teach you that isn't being watched 24/7, huh?” Sans suggested. And with a smile, he was gone.

 

“... Flowey, do you know magic?” Frisk asked, looking over to their spirit friend.

 

“If I did, I forgot it.” Flowey replied, frowning. “You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?” he asked.

 

“... Possibly…”

 

“Frisk. You're going to get in trouble.”

 

“You can't stop me.” Frisk grinned.

 

“Maybe not,” Flowey gritted his teeth, “but you better stay alive! I'll kill you if you don't!!!”

 

Frisk laughed, walking out of the palace walls. “Is that a threat?”

 

“It's a promise.” Flowey huffed.

 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles!!! As well as the Prince of Egypt.
> 
> Here's the song inspirations;
> 
> https://youtu.be/gqlNY5iX-nA
> 
> https://youtu.be/kDwsEazARio
> 
> https://youtu.be/AZ6VYezxoNI
> 
> https://youtu.be/YD8mZmGSDNc
> 
> https://youtu.be/tY4HcHCv5d4
> 
> Also just because ao3 says the fic is completed doesn't mean that it is!!! I just forgot how to use ao3....


End file.
